Cleaver
Cleavers are brutal medium-weight weapons whose origins can be traced back to the Old Kingdom. They are typically associated with aggression and malice, and are usually associated with warriors, bandits, and mercenaries. Fable These are the cleavers and their information from Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Iron Cleaver :Material: Iron :Gold Value: 138 :Augment slots: None :Damage: 30 :Class: Light :Obtained From: :*Bowerstone South: Purchased from merchant :*Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant Steel Cleaver :Material: Steel :Gold Value: 413 :Augment slots: One :Damage: 42 :Class: Light :Obtained From: :*Darkwood Camp: Purchased from merchant :*Oakvale: Purchased from merchant :*Twinblade's Camp: Purchased from merchant Obsidian Cleaver The Obsidian Forging process has made this heavy sword terrifying and damaging, darkening the blade and tainting the metal with an odd coldness that remains on even the warmest of days. :Material: Obsidian :Gold Value: 2,145 :Augment slots: Two :Damage: 83 :Class: Light :Obtained From: :*Darkwood Camp: Purchased from merchant :*Knothole Glade: Purchased from merchant :*Oakvale: Purchased from merchant :*Twinblade's Camp: Purchased from merchant Master Cleaver Despite their reputation as magicians and skilled wonderworkers, it seems the people of the Old Kingdom were no strangers to violence if the appearance of this blade is anything to go by. Both beautiful and yet oddly cruel in design, this sword is capable of cleaving through opponents armour and weapons. :Material: Master :Gold Value: 19,181 :Augment slots: Three :Damage: 124 :Class: Light :Obtained From: :*Bowerstone North: Purchased from merchant :*Hook Coast: Purchased from merchant The Cutlass Bluetane Though cutlasses were the weapon of choice for the old shipmasters around Hook Coast, Bluetane was part of a legendary treasure and was never used in combat. Its hunger for blood is palpable. :Material: Legendary :Gold Value: 40,425 :Augments: Lightning :Damage: 164 :Class: Light :Obtained From: :*Greatwood Caves: Found inside Demon Door. Fable II In Fable II cleavers are also available, however they have a different look and new stats (see below). They can be purchased from blacksmiths throughout Albion. Rusty Cleaver Cleavers are swift and cause light damage. And while this one is more likely to cause death through disease than the effective rendering of flesh, there is nonetheless something rather brutal and nasty about it. :Star Rating: :Damage: 21.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 300 Gold Iron Cleaver Primarily an instrument for butchers, the trusty iron cleaver gained something of a reputation 200 years ago when a serial killer, wearing a mask he'd fashioned to resemble that of Jack of Blades, used it to murder and quarter 27 victims. :Star Rating: :Damage: 31.5 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 1,200 Gold Steel Cleaver A light but effective weapon. able to gash and tear the flesh of enemies with great speed, steel cleavers are a fearsome weapon on close-combat. :Star Rating: :Damage: 55.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 4,800 Gold Master Cleaver Though popular among well-to-do Fairfax citizens who use them as decorative items and to carve unicorn meat, there are few weapons as likely to tear a ribbon to shreds than these magnificent cleavers. A Master Cleaver with two augment slots can sometimes be bought for 43,200 gold at the Weapons Vendor after the 6th round of the Crucible. :Star Rating: :Damage: 83.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 19,200 Gold The Rising Sun This magnificent cleaver once belonged to Roamer, the greatest hero from a long-extinct Southern Samarkand tribe for whom dawns were sacred. His combat style involved whirling among his enemies, shredding anyone who came in contact with The Rising Sun. :Star Rating: :Damage: 61.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 4,050 Gold Category:Fable Weapons Category:Fable II Weapons